


He's Mine

by captain_xann



Series: Crazy Twitter AU Headcannons [5]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 01:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15131897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_xann/pseuds/captain_xann
Summary: An Alternate Reality Fic of why Yunho is the most innocent thing in the world and why Shimu isnt





	He's Mine

**Author's Note:**

> An Alternate Reality Fic of why Yunho is the most innocent thing in the world and why Shimu isnt

On the day Shim Changmin first met Jung Yunho, 16 year old Jung Yunho told him to "Leave if he wasn't going to be serious". 16 year old Jung Yunho doesn't actually know how serious Shim Changmin was and would be in the near and distant future.

On the day TVXQ was supposed to debut, nerves were high and tensions are mounting and everyone's making individual prayers and wishes and joking about making deals with the devil just so they succeed. Except it wasn't a joke.

Changmin was as serious about making it to prove his worth as he was when he was 14.   
And so through a mixture of intelligence, the dark web and stupid dumb luck, Changmin found himself an earth bound agent who becomes the middle man in this deal brokerage between him & the devil.

Their hard work, immense talent and good looks was matched portion by portion by the Devil's placement of good timing, a brief captivation spell and a little dose of luck and in no time at all, the boys went from 5 obscure boys with a dream to living the dream

But the price to pay will always be more than anyone can afford to pay.   
Midway through their success, the Devil demanded his end of the bargain.   
The soul of the purest one. The one that is the light to the Devil's shadow. 

The Devil surprised Changmin when he rejects his soul, though young and innocent, Changmin is a realist and in his world there is no such thing as blind faith.   
Everything is a calculated risk of what ifs & why nots. 

And so he's definitely not the innocent soul the Devil thought he was & so the Devil decided to take the purest instead.

As Yunho lays motionless in the hospital, the rest of the team is distraught and helpless.   
Changmin is livid beyond humanly possible and in matter of minutes managed to put 1 & 1 together and demotes himself from his 80% innocence to almost -10% in a span of a night

Changmin doesn't pray much or place his hopes on wishes but he does so that night, every minute of every hour, the same wish to whoever would hear him.   
To pour out his grief, his mistake, to take him instead because that was the original deal anyway.

"One doesn't make a deal and hope to come out unscathed"   
The agent appears out of nowhere at 3am, the witching hour to a utterly defeated Changmin.   
"I will however not take him today. He is not part of the deal and so his soul cannot be touched." Changmin breathes for the 1st time in what seemed like many years. 

"However his soul is lost, he will linger forever between here and in the shadows"  
"Tell me what I must do" Changmin is serious, more serious that he's ever before.   
"One does not make a deal without coming out unscathed" the agent reminds him. 

"I'll do whatever it takes"

A deal was made yet again, for Yunho's soul to be bound to Changmin.   
And since Changmin is here and his will defies even the heavens, Yunho's soul returns, back to him staying here on Earth, with Changmin, for as long as Changmin wants and even longer when he doesnt.

The agent does not take Yunho's soul on that day, but he too is bound to the Devil and so he comes, as and when the time is right to try and collect Yunho. Everytime he does, a part of Yunho gets tainted in the tussle.

And Changmin refusing to let the light dim in Yunho, replaces the taint with his own light, a piece of his innocence, a part of his soul.   
The Devil does not rest, and in no time at all, innocence dissipates from Changmin and onto Yunho.

Yunho gets progressively more innocent, more trusting and more glassy-eyed while Changmin gets increasingly realistic, honest and skeptical. Things finally came to blow in the light of the Devil's final attempt. The night 5 became 2.

The years of swapping innocence with Yunho meant Changmin is at a deficit in this category and is of no good to the Devil.   
And Yunho, the sweet Yunho is even more lucrative a prize to the Devil now that his final deceit is apparent

Like Hansel & Gretel fattening up in the candy house, the Devil has tricked Changmin into "fattening" Yunho up to being the purest of souls in the last 3000 years. 

What he didn't count on, was how their souls were bound,intertwined so intrinsically and so thoroughly that the Devil cannot take one without the other. 

Changmin flies into a rage worthy of the worst devastation The Devil himself has to offer and his sheer anger transients into the veins of his blood into the fragments of his soul.  
So potent was his anger that it bonds with his essence, transferring the emotion across and manifesting and amplifying it in Yunho, the man who shares a part of his soul

If Changmin is the undercurrent, Yunho is the Tsunami.   
Together their rage & purity shook the balance of light and shadow.   
The Devil, as much as he wants and desires Yunho's purity, is no fool.   
He ahbors to bring too much of attention onto himself, not when the Light is watching.

And so he disappears, vowing to destroy Yunho’s faith, vowing to come back when the bond eventually breaks.   
Except it hasn't and didn't and won't break.   
In fact, it's grown stronger and the bond tied even tighter, fusing together like a coin with 2 sides, one of pureness, the other of realness.

Unable and unwilling to separate.   
2 sides of the same coin.   
2 very different personalities, yet in the core, very much the same.   
And that is how Changmin is Yunho's as much as Yunho is Changmin's. 

*The End*


End file.
